Energon Shadow
by Ravenspark
Summary: After a fight with the Decepticons, the Autobots return to base. Unbeknownst to them, an uninvited visitor has infiltrated their base, with a craving for one thing only...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The creature stumbled out of it's crater. Strong, Metallic, and humanoid in shape, the thin framed robot slowly stood to his full height. His long claws stretched out, flexing joints that begged to be exercised….perhaps around the neck of an unsuspecting victim. Dim yellow optics, forming slits scanned the surroundings. A deeply forested area. The sounds of organic creatures filled the night sky. A slight hiss emitted from the robotic creature. It's scanners had detected several energon signals to the north. With out relent, the creature set off with inhuman speed and agility, leaving nothing but small scratches in the bark of surrounding trees.

The silent whisper of the sound of movement alerted a small rabbit to late as claws sliced mercilessly through its organic body, purely by ignorant mistake. It did not stop the lithe metallic creature as it ran unconcerned through the forest, using all fours to traverse the terrain faster.

Energon.

The scent, the signal was becoming stronger. The creature almost felt a sense of euphoria; slowing till it merely strolled, coming to use both it's feet rather than on all four. He looked down from atop a cliff edge. Below, in a small valley, was the small blue glittering substance he was looking for, shining in the glorious moonlight. Spilt energon- not the raw material of the life and blood of Cybertronians alike, but freshly spilt from a victim. That victim was now hunched over, while another smaller one defended it. Laser fire was being exchanged, amidst a myriad of fist blows and kicks.

Two groups of Cybertronians were fighting- they had been for the last millennia. But that mattered not. Autobot or Decepticon; they all bled the same. The very same sweet energon that the creature longed for with deep dark intent, almost like an undisclosed desire. His eyes narrowed as he ignored the ensuing battle as it plunged deeper into turmoil. Instead, he focused on the young yellow mech, still defended by a smaller blue femme. His own urge begged to take its victim now, but it held back- _Not now. Exposure dangerous, wait__…__wait for the opportune moment. _

As he continued to watch, He smelt more energon spilt as one of the larger mechs, a silver decepticon, receive a critical blow. Down the front of his chest plates, a single blade cut revealed beautiful energon. He heard the Cybertronians' cry of anguish, as he attacked his opponent more fiercely. More energon spilt. Pure instincts begged to take over and drain every being of Energon….

"Decepticons, retreat!"

Watching, a green vortex appeared, and the decepticons disappeared from sight.

* * *

Optimus Prime sighed with relief, if only briefly. He wasted no time turning to his comrades, exhausted and wounded from the heavy battle. But victory was theirs, and so was the energon they needed.

"Is everyone alright?" Optimus asked, but he already knew the answer.

" We need get 'Bee to the med bay." Arcee said with urgency, as she knelt beside the young mech, doubled other clutching his side in pain, as energon flowed through his servos.

"Ratchet, open the ground bridge immediately." Optimus spoke, and with in a nanosecond another green vortex appeared. Both Smokescreen and Bulkhead carefully pulled Bumblebee to his feet, and let out a series of weak beeps as they carried him through. Arcee followed through, as Optimus looked back to the energon, but that would concern them later. Right now, Bumblebee was the focus of attention.

* * *

As the large mech disappeared into the vortex, it didn't take long for the creature to bound down the hill to the energon soaked battlefield. Walking with care, it came to largest of the spilt energon. Leaning down, on all fours, its own glossa licked as it purred like cat. _Such sweet and rich energon__…__.the energon of youth__…__._ Its processors raced, as it classified the energon's scent and its victim; the young yellow mech. That was its target. Looking up hungrily, it walked over to another spilt. _maturer__…__.and depleted in energy__…__clearly used through violent emotions and actions__…_the silver mech. The one who had been furious at suffering such a wound. Another potential target. Looking around, he ignored the other more punitive drops of energon. Finding his targets would lead him to even more rewards. He purred lightly. The Cybertronians would be back for their claimed energon. He just had to wait.

" Is Bee okay?" Raphael asked, looking worried. Ratchet turned to the young human.

" It's a bad hit, but he will fine." He assured him. Raphael nodded with a small sense of relief, shared by everyone else. Bumblebee laid in stasis, recovering from a deep wound to his left side, now patched up. He was hooked up to several energon lines, replenishing the amount he had lost.

" Guess we better get that energon before the 'cons come back." Bulkhead said, seeing there was not much more they could do.

" After that defeat, there'll be licking their wounds. They won't be coming back." Smokescreen spoke confidently.

" Don't bet your spark on it." Arcee chastised, as she walked other to power up the ground bridge.

" Always a pessimist." Smokescreen muttered after her. Optimus turned to him, seeing a lesson needed to be taught.

" One victory should not cloud ones' judgement, Smokescreen. The decepticons are many, and may return with a fresh garrison at will." He warned, and the young mech looked at him sheepishly.

" Yeah, I know. Just trying to be upbeat and all that…" He said, going to stand ready to leave via the ground bridge.

" Kid's still got a lot to learn." Bulkhead said, as he turned to Optimus.

" Indeed."

* * *

It watched as it's opportunity arrived. Four Cybertronians appeared, two with substantial energon levels, two others who were smaller with less energon. However, its sweet tasting target wasn't present. _Objective is not present- infiltration action necessary. _It purred gently, as it suddenly disappeared, as though it had never existed. Taking light footsteps, avoiding the mud and energon, it walked passed the Cybertronians, oblivious to him. They were talking amongst themselves, as they prepared to carry energon through back to base. The creature spared a glance, but turned to face the vortex left open for them to return, and for him to enter. The scent flowed through, and he lick his lips, knowing his next, long, long awaited hunger was about to come to an end.

Ratchet looked up from the monitor, checking Bumblebee's stats, as he could have swore he heard someone come through- but only he and Raphael were present at the moment, and it seemed no one had returned yet. He turned back to his duties.

The creature transformed from its alternative mode to it's bipedal mode, walking past the cybertronian, watching him absentmindedly as he went about his tasks. The scent was stronger, as he turned into the med bay, his cold spark almost leapt to his throat. His chosen target was defenceless, injured…all the more easier for him. Walking towards the wounded cybertronian, he looked over the mechs frame. Strong, and capable of strength. Yet he was nothing but a weakling. The wound was hardly sufficient to get a decent bite, and so the beast chose his preferred manner- the major energon vein along the neck.

He looked behind him- the other cybertronian was out of sight- and the others had yet to return. His only downfall was he could no longer remain cloaked while feeding. The creature growled lightly as he let down his only safeguard, but it would be worth it. It always was. Even when caught, he could rip a mech to pieces. Kneeling down beside the yellow mech, he extended his own neck, coming to nestle into the throat, before he make a single puncture, causing a the mech's frame to shiver momentarily, and then drank as though he was never going to drink again.

* * *

" Guess who's back with a whole lot a energon!" Smokescreen called out.

The creature suddenly pulled away sharply, hearing the others arrive. Again becoming nothing but a shadow, he launched himself to land quietly on to the walls. He watched annoyed that he had been disturbed, as he licked his own lips with his forked tongue. The other Cybertronians came through, each carrying energon in its raw state. If he could remain anonymous for as long as possible, he would have an endless supply…

_New targets acquired; set location. _

The creature thought, as it abandoned the data for the silver mech, turning its sight upon the group that had entered. He looked back to the yellow mech. He would get no more out of him today. Later on, he would need to pursue another…

* * *

Note- I don't own transformers...

Enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

"Hey Ratchet!" Raphael called, as the medic walked over.

" What is it?" Ratchet asked.

" Did 'Bee have a wound on his neck before?" Raphael said, pointing to 'Bee's neck.

" What are you talking about…?" Ratchet asked curiously as he looked over, and sure enough, a small puncture wound appeared.

" That…was not their earlier.." He thought aloud, as he leant in closer for a better look. It was actually two puncture wounds, but it appeared as though no energon had leaked. Standing up, he held his helm in thought, as he considered the necessary tools he needed to repair it. Simple enough.

" Well, it is of no concern, Raphael. It's nothing I can't fix." Ratchet assured, but Raphael seemed to be a little more disconcerted.

" Umm.. Ratchet, why are 'Bee's energon levels down?" Ratchet looked to the health monitor, and his own face confirmed Raphael's worry.

" This is not possible…Everything was stable…"

"What if he's bleeding internally?" Raphael asked. Ratchet shook his head.

"No, I would have detected even the smallest leak if that were so." Ratchet said, placing his faith with in his own tools. He couldn't have missed something as dangerous as that…could he?

* * *

" Guess who's back!" Miko cried, as she clambered out of Bulkhead, as he transformed. "School's out for the weekend, so let the party begin!" She call out loud, standing with her fists in the air. Everyone just looked at her.

" What? You guys don't want to party?"

" You can party later. Right now, I need to figure out why Bumblebee's energon level depleted." Ratchet said. Once nearly everyone had returned, he had informed them of the latest development. It was perplexing, but none of them came up with theories he hadn't already considered.

"Is 'Bee okay?" Bulkhead asked.

" He's fine, but if he lost all that energon while being back at base, where is it?" Arcee asked. Ratchet sighed.

" I do not know, and all my scans show no internal damage.."

" Perhaps you own scanners are the things that are damaged." Smokescreen shrugged. Ratchet looked rather indignantly at him.

" Possible, but unlikely. Either way, the wound on his neck appeared after I had stabilised him."

" VAMPIRE!" Miko suddenly cried out, revealing her bright theory.

" A what?!" Ratchet responded, unsure. Miko rolled her eyes.

"Duh! it's a vampire? You know, the whole creature of the night thing, comes and drains you of your blood, in this case, energon."

" Miko, Vampires don't exist." Raphael said.

" Err, hello? Zombies don't exist, yet there are zombie cons?!" Miko said, defending her proposition.

" Miko, for the last time they were not Zombies but re-animated shells of fallen warriors." Ratchet said, sighing heavily. Arcee shuffled lightly on hearing the words, but remained composed, as she thought Cliffjumper…

" ….But there were tales of energon drinking bots lurking in the depths of Cybertrons underworld…" Smokescreen thought aloud. Miko's eyes widened.

" Tell me tell me tell me!" She said, jumping up and down.

" Don't all Cybertronians drink energon?" Bulkhead said, scratching his head. Ratchet deflated.

"Apparently these were different- energon is suppose to drive them mad, consume their minds and what not." Smokescreen said, thinking back to the stories he had heard.

" Really? Didn't think anyone would be that crazy for energon other than Megatron." Bulkhead replied.

" NO, no, no. there is no such thing ." He declared.

" Perhaps focusing on reality instead of fantasies will help us ascertain the answer. I propose a watch, to take it turns to monitor his condition until we can determine why he lost such energon." Optimus said, having let the conversation run its course, and now deciding to end it. " I shall take the first watch."

As Optimus left, Ratchet followed him. Smokescreen turned back to others, and smiled, as Arcee rolled her eyes and left, heading for her quarters. She knew what was coming next- a childish story, like the many stories told to young sparklings about the creatures of the Cybertronian underworld.

* * *

" They say that many millions of years ago, in the early years of Cybertron's golden age, their was a single mech, who own greed surpassed all others. But this was not for power, but for energon. They say he lost his mind, craving nothing but energon, till the day he began to drain it form the frames of mech and femmes alike."

" Sounds like a psycho." Miko said with alight tune.

"Yeah, pretty much. However, some think it was just a creature created by decepticons in an experiment gone wrong, but who knows."

" Well, you can't put it past them." Bulkhead added. Smokescreen nodded.

" Soooo What the creature look like?" Miko asked enthusiastic as ever.

"They say it looks like a creature never seen before- not transforming, but switching for four legs to two without trying. It has razor sharp claws, and it is said to leave scratch marks on the walls were ever its been…it prowls at night, looking for unsuspecting victims, ready to drain the energon from them-"

" Do they then becomes Vampires too?" Miko asked excitedly.

" You gonna let me finish? They aren't these 'vampire' things you keep talking about." Smokescreen said, eyeing her as he folded his arms.

" Might as well be." Miko said as she just flopped back on to the couch.

" Now where was I?" Smokescreen queried himself.

" Err…ready to drain energon from them?" Jack prompted.

" Right! So the creature watches, waiting for the right moment to strike….- and then ATTACKS!" He said, almost shouting the last word, making all them, including Bulkhead jump. Smokescreen just laughed his head of at their reactions.

" Sooo not cool." Miko replied, folding her arms and looking at him sternly.

" What's the point of a horror story if you not scared?" Smokescreen mocked.

" He's got a point." Bulkhead agreed.

" So this cybertronian vampire, can it turn others into vampires?" Raphael asked, out of curiosity but he truly didn't enjoy horror stories all that much.

" Wasn't there also something about a vampire turning a bat or mist or something?" Jack added.

" Yeah, and they hypnotise you too-" Miko began before Smokescreen held his servos up.

" Whoa! Easy little guys, let me answer one at time- Raph, in a sense, they can, but no-one's sure how you become a cybertronian vampire- wait I mean an energon drainer-"

" Face it, Smokey. it's a VAMPIRE." Miko stated, placing her hands on her hips.

" Fine. A cybertronian vampire. So…yeah. Rumours had it you inherited their lust for energon, becoming obsessed with it, doing what ever necessary to claim it. And what kind of Vampire turns into a bat? Or mist?"

"…A human Vampire?…" Jack replied. Smokescreen thought for a moment.

" Nope. That's ridiculous. Clearly a vampire would need a cloaking device to be invisible and undetectable. And hypnotise….I dunno. Maybe, Maybe not." Smokescreen concluded.

" So in all sense, it's basically like a human vampire? LAME! I thought it would be cooler, more original-"

" Hey, that's just what I was told, so don't blame me." Smokescreen said.

" Your not still talking about this nonsense, are you?" Ratchet said, as he walked by with his data-pad.

" Come on Ratch, it's just a bit of fun." Bulkhead replied.

" Hmph." Was the replied, as ratchet turned to the monitors. Miko thought for a second…and then gestured everyone to lean in closer.

" Any one get the feeling that Ratchet's hiding something?" She said with excitement.

" Like what?" Jack said as he looked over to Ratchet.

" Like he's a vampire?" Miko suggested. " Ever since I brought this up, he's done nothing but deny there existence-"

" Because they do not exist." Optimus's voice suddenly spoke. Everyone quickly looked up to see the large red and blue mech approach.

" Hey, boss 'bot. How's it going?" Miko asked, looking sheepish. Optimus turned to Smokescreen. Smokescreen looked a little taken aback

" What? It was just a harmless story."

" Maybe so, but fuelling such a notion is not advisable either." Optimus said, while also glancing at Bulkhead who smiled meekly. Smokescreen dropped his bravado.

" I understand." He said, a little downcast. "I'll…I'll go watch 'Bee."

* * *

As Optimus walked down the halls, he felt he had come across a bit too strong…but, he was tired, and worrying about Bumblebee. It seemed these days, no matter where he turned, his team was always in the firing line, and taking hits they shouldn't be. It should be him, not them. Sighing, he promised himself to at least be more…accepting, even when times were tense. As he headed for his own quarters, he a strange clang of metal. He looked down the corridor to his right, down where Arcee's quarters were. Looking around, he saw nothing, and continued on his way.

* * *

Enjoy :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Arcee walked down to her quarters, deciding to get some recharge before she was called upon to watch over Bumblebee. She prayed the he was alright, and there was nothing seriously wrong with him. She quite liked him, playful and always looking on the bright side. And he was a curious mech to, particularly when he had first come to meet Raphael. Arcee smiled softly, as she entered her room.

Turning on the small lamp in her room, she sat on the end of the med berth, and massaged her neck. A 'con had got a good hit at it, and it had not stopped aching since. But it was nothing to charge Ratchet with, not when his mind was on Bumblebee. Taking a moment, her thoughts went back to Cliffjumper. How she missed him…And how much she wished she could rid herself of the last memories…Sighing, she laid down on her side, looking towards the door. She wondered whether she would have nightmare, as often came with recharge after nostalgic thoughts. She prayed for a peaceful recharge. As her optics slowly closed, she suddenly heard a clang of metal, coming from what seemed like near the door. She looked up, alert, but the noise was gone. She settled back down, only to hear it again. Looking on with curiosity, a stern caution bred by war, she got up and approached the door.

" Smokescreen, if it's you playing pranks again I'll-" She gasped; strong but thin metal arms wrapped around her frame, one servo quickly muffling any sound that would come out of her mouth, the other holding her and her arms close in a vice like grip, so she couldn't fight back. Momentary fear set in, and before she could com link anyone for help, She felt a small sharp pain in neck, causing her to suddenly go still, as her optics widened, and then slowly close, as she was lulled into lethargic stasis.

After several minutes, the creature finally pulled away, feeling the femme's energon levels drop a little lower than he had intended them to. But he had loved her taste- something sweet yet bitter. She was a lucky one. There were times he did not stop, not until there was nothing left. Releasing her, he let her fall to the floor, unconscious. He then left the room, looking for a place to sleep. He looked right, then left, and turned to his right, seeking an unused room that he could call his.

* * *

It was getting late, and it was time for the children to go home. They had passed the time playing video games, and to counteract the vampire stories, Bulkhead had told, (and repeated) some of his famous 'wrecker' stories back in the earlier days of the war. Since then, Bulkhead had agreed to take Raphael home, and Raphael only agreed if the music was kept down low. Which wasn't going to happen… Jack bid them goodbye, feeling sorry for Raphael, watching them drive out of the base. Shaking his head, he headed to find Arcee so she could take him home. As he walked through the silent corridors, he couldn't help but feel something cold and unnatural about the base. _Stupid horror stories._ he said, slapping himself mentally. He had never been one to get scared, but he couldn't the fact it had unnerved him- only a little. He stopped outside her door,

" Arcee?" Jack called out. " Arcee, it's time to take me home, or my mum will start worrying again." Since the incident involving both mech and Airachnid, June had become increasingly more concerned whenever Jack and Arcee returned later than they should. Her worry had also extended to cover Arcee, which the femme found a little frustrating at times.

He waited momentarily for an answer. " Arcee?" No answer. It seemed unnaturally quiet, and with all the stories of cybertronian vampires, Jack felt a small sense of paranoia come over him. "Come on Arcee, that's enough fun and games." He said, sarcastically. His tone always got a response, and she would always have something better to say. Like he was ever good at any form of comebacks. Still nothing.

" Arcee? Is everything alright? Arcee?" He banged on the door, but he doubted if something had happened, he would get a response.

Optimus thankfully appeared around the corner, and seeing Jack he approached to greet him.

" Jack. I take it, it is time for you to go home?" He asked, presuming he had come get Arcee.

" Optimus! Hey…Well, Yeah, except 'Cee's not answering me." Jack said with a slight touch of worry in his voice. Picking up on this, Optimus turned to face the door.

" Arcee?"

She didn't even answer to Optimus. The large mech who looked down to Jack, who looked back to him.

" Are you sure she is here?" Optimus asked. Jack nodded. Otherwise she would have said she was going elsewhere. Besides, he had past the training room, and she wasn't there. He would have seen if she had left for a drive, and it wasn't like her to just wonder around the base. Optimus then entered an override code, unlocking the door as it slid open. Both of them stood in shock, as Arcee laid unconscious on the floor. Within seconds they were both by her side.

"Arcee?!"

Arcee half opened her optics, responding to her name being called. She looked to Jack, who placed his hand on her face, and she slightly tilted her face up to see Optimus Knelt down beside her.

" What happened?" Optimus asked, in a gentle tone. As he did so, he searched her frame for any wounds, finding none. His thoughts trailed to a possible internal injury form earlier, but froze as he saw the wound on her neck.

" I…heard something…" she started, but she became overwhelmed with dizziness as her helm fell back to the floor.

" Optimus, we have to get her to med bay." Jack said urgently, reading the Prime's mind. Optimus nodded, gesturing for Jack to stand aside as he carefully picked Arcee in his arms, and both headed to the control room.

* * *

Smokescreen sat, bored out of his mind. If anything, the 'doc bot', as Miko always referred to him, had simply missed the small injury on Bumblebee's neck, and this whole 'watch thing' was completely pointless. Of course he didn't believe in cybertronian 'vampires'. He just wanted to give the humans a little scare. Then again, it did fit the situation pretty well…His thoughts then drifted to Optimus. Sure, he looked up to him. He wanted to be just like him, in every way possible, not as a prime, but as an equal warrior. It was his destiny, after all. _Mind you, he acted like he had something stuck up his tail-pipe. _Smokescreen thought. As he leaned back on the med berth next to Bumblebee's, he was caught of guard as Optimus appeared.

"Optimus! I was just- well you know-" Smokescreen tried to keep his cool, and find a valiant excuse for being so casual, when he suddenly paused, as he saw what Optimus was carrying. "…What happened? Is she okay?" Smokescreen said, with urgency. Optimus went and placed Arcee gently down on the med berth next to Bumblebee's.

" As of yet, I don't know. But it seems the same factors are in play." Optimus said, contemplative.

"Ratchet, I need you in the med bay immediately." He said, over the comlink. Smokescreen stood, unsure of quite what to do. He looked up to Jack, who stood looking over the med bay, concerned as much as Optimus was. Smokescreen then glanced over at Arcee, and on the left side of her neck, were the same marks. His optics widened a little.

" What's wrong?" Ratchet said, as he burst in, looking to 'Bee. He gaze turned to Optimus, and follow his optics down to an unsuspected sight. Ratchet was by her side in an instant, as he quickly preformed a scan over her.

" What happened?"

" We do not know." Optimus answered.

" She wasn't answering to me, so Optimus overrode the lock, and we found her unconscious." Jack added. " Is she alright?" He asked, as Ratchet began to search for more energon lines.

" Yes- just extremely low on energon- There was none of the energon she lost, I take it? And any sign of forced entry?" Ratchet said, as he began to get a fresh energon flow into her frame.

" No." Optimus answered.

" Just like 'Bee…." Smokescreen said, as he looked to the yellow mech. His drifted, as they tried to come up with a logical reason." Energon vampires…" Smokescreen said carelessly out loud, gaining everyone's attention.

" We are sophisticated sentient beings- and _you_, come out with something as illogical as 'vampires'?" Ratchet suddenly chastised. Smokescreen looked back distastefully.

" Any other bright ideas, docbot?" He said, disrespectfully.

"Trivial matters aside-" Optimus interrupted, with a darker tone of voice "- it seems something has taken energon from Arcee and Bumblebee, and is presently within this base."

Ratchet looked hopelessly at his leader.

" But what? It makes no sense. Some kind of decepticon parasite, perhaps? "

"It is possible." Optimus agreed. Jack looked between the three mechs, and then spoke up.

" Well…what ever it is, it has taken energon, and not the raw stuff either. Not only that, but the time between that was almost like it having 'Bee for lunch, and Arcee for dinner."

" You're suggesting that what ever is doing this… is feeding?" Ratchet questioned.

" Well…kinda. I mean, it seems that way." Jack replied, scratching his head.

" Yeah…and now, it could be resting , somewhere in the base, so now would be the best time to strike-"

" Heading head-fast into this will not help. Arcee may be able to shed some light on this matter, but until then, no one leaves the control room." Optimus said, as he looked over Smokescreen. The young mech was to eager, and, as of yet there didn't seem to be anything to slow him down. Either way, smokescreen yielded, nodding in submission.

* * *

Enjoy :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay…First scraplets, and now this…what next?" Bulkhead retorted. On returning, he had been subjected to Smokescreen's theory, but he couldn't really find much fault with it- but he remained sceptical.

" You're asking me." Smokescreen shrugged, as they both sat in the med bay. Since they were stuck in the control room, things were pretty and Arcee were still in stasis, and Optimus and Ratchet were busy with other matters over at the main best they could do was watch over their team mates. Jack had fallen asleep on the couch where the kids usually played video games, and once again, the base was largely quiet. But it was a silence that concealed something.

Smokescreen let his processors wonder, as he looked out of the med bay, and down the corridors. _To think such a creature is here, in this very base__…__and where just sat here like scrap piles waiting to be melted down..._ He turned to the large wrecker beside him.

"Hey, Bulk- shouldn't we, you know, go see if we can find what did this to Arcee and 'Bee? I mean, come on, we need some kind of retribution-"

" You still don't get it, do you?" Bulkhead murmured while shaking his helm.

"Don't get what?" Smokescreen asked innocently.

"Jackie would have my aft for saying something like this, but you can't just run head long into things. I get it, your young, adventurous- we all were. You just need to cool your processors." Bulkhead explained, as he drew on his years of experience, many of which _were _contradictory to his words. But then again, Smokescreen wasn't a Wrecker.

" Why do you sound just like Arcee? And who's 'Jackie'?" Smokescreen mocked lightly. If anything, it was Arcee who had been the least welcoming on the team.

"His name's WheelJack, we were both Wreckers. Came to Earth a while ago, but wanted to play solo. As for Arcee-" He cast a glance over to her "- She may be tough on the outside…but she'll warm up to 'ya. Just give it time...She's...suffered a lot." Bulkhead said, trying to find the best way to describe her so Smokescreen might understand her more. " Why do you think she objected to Jack going with you? She fights to protect her partners and friends, As we all do. What matters is what's here, not what might be hiding in our base."

It didn't seem to work, as Smokescreen lent back, leaning against a nearby wall.

" So? Hasn't all of Cybertron suffered? Didn't we all try and protect Cybertron?"

"Yeah, but-"

" Then what about all those who sparks have gone out?" Smokescreen questioned.

" Well, it's different-"

" No, it's not. Everyone suffers. How can one be an exception?" Smokescreen fought, letting his youthful thoughts overrun him again. "We have to fight- yeah we lose some, we save some, but come on!- It we don't get of our afts and fight, who will? You just gonna sit and rust while it waits to attack again?" Bulkhead sighed as he gave in. He liked the kid, he really did. He just had a long way to go.

They were suddenly both taken by surprised as Bumblebee stirred, coming out of stasis and his optics flaring into life.

" Hey, how you feeling 'Bee?" Bulkhead asked, up and by his side.

Bumblebee felt a little rusty; almost as though the energon had been drained from him. He beeped back his reply.

"_Scrap, but I__'__ll live.__"_He said, as he hauled himself up. He felt a dull ache on his side, and his servos gently caressed the wound. There was nothing to show for it; Ratchet had done his magic, as always, and once more he was in his debt.

" Took a hit for the team, 'Bee. But you certainly showed those 'cons who was boss." Bulkhead smiled. Bumblebee replied with his gratitude for his words, as he gently rubbed his neck. It felt sore, and as far as he could remember, he had not been hit there.

" You okay 'bee?" Smokescreen asked, seeing him nurse his neck.

"_Fine. Except my neck hurts__…__which is odd. Guess a took a hit I don__'__t remember__…"_He replied with low resounding noises, stretching the gears in his neck to try and ease the pain. As he turned his helm left, his optics widened. Last he recalled, Arcee had not been injured. But she was laying still on the berth beside his.

" _Arcee?! What happened?__"_

" Easy 'Bee- things have been a little…weird since we got back." Bulkhead said, trying to calm him.

" Yeah, you see, you lost a lot of Energon, which due to some kind of vampire thing-" Bulkhead cut him of instantly.

" Maybe you should go and tell Ratchet and Optimus 'Bee's back online." Bulkhead said to Smokescreen, not such much as a suggestion, but an action to be completed. It was to much information to quick.

_"A vampire?! What are you talking about?" _Bumblebee asked in uncertain sounds. The young mech was about to speak, but he saw the look on Bulkhead's face plates. It suddenly hit him as to why Bulkhead looked at him so.

"...It's nothing to worry about...just take it easy for a while, and were bring you up to speed later." Smokescreen shrugged, as he headed to the monitors. Bulkhead sighed, but thankful Smokescreen had handled his words effectively. The green mech then turned back to Bumblebee.

* * *

_Guess I shouldn't be so premature..._ Smokescreen thought. _Maybe even slow down a little..._As he approached round to the command centre, he paused as heard voices exchange words.

" Optimus…he is too immature for this-for any of this!" Smokescreen recognised Ratchet's voice. There was only one 'bot he could be referring to- and quite frankly, Smokescreen was interested in what they had to say.

"Perhaps, but we were all young once. His spark is in the right place." Optimus objected.

" And? Optimus, I have seen many 'bots with there sparks in the right place- and more than often they ended up in med bay or putting others in med bay!" Ratchet protested, but his then became sympathetic.

".. Or much worse."

Smokescreen felt betrayed; sure, he was a little of the wall at the best of times, but his actions would never leave another in that position. _I would never let anyone pay for my mistakes. And i will never end up with my spark extinguished! I have a destiny! _he vowed. He heard Optimus sigh and listened in again.

" He will learn, old friend. At present, we have an unknown entity lurking in our base. It best to resolve one problem before creating another."

Smokescreen stood behind the crates. _At least someone still has faith in me._ Everyone else, besides the humans, seemed to belittle him. Yeah, he knew it was because they had been fighting longer than he had, suffered and all the rest of it. But would it hurt them to just have a bit more faith in him? He gave it a few moments before approaching the two mechs, but he couldn't help but feel awkward in front of them.

" Hey, 'Bees online. Seems to be doing alright." He said, as naturally as he could.

" Thank the Matrix. I take it Arcee hasn't woken yet, then?" Ratchet asked, hardly turning to face the young mech.

" No, not yet. Hopefully she will soon. My gears are rusting being stuck here." Smokescreen added, finding it hard not to complain, as he tried to cloak it with a small sense of humour.

Ratchet turned to Optimus raising a brow, and then back to the monitor.

"So…have we found anything yet?" Smokescreen asked hopefully.

" No. Scanners are not revealing any other presences within the base besides our own, so we can only assume-"

"That is has some top of the range cloaking tech." Smokescreen finished.

" …Or it is not currently in the base. If we can not detect it, it may well choose to leave and go as it pleases, allowing it a perfect advantage."

" Maybe, but the only way the entity could have entered our base, basing on the fact it is not of Earthly origins, is the ground bridge." Optimus added.

"And if this thing wants energon...it's not going to leave anytime soon." Smokescreen added.

* * *

It listened intently. Recharge had been short but it was enough for now. Once more, it needed energon. The energon it had already tasted; the youthful, and the bitter-sweet, were but a tease. It wanted more still. More variety to taste.

It hadn't taken long for them to figure something was wrong. It never took long. If it could only control it's lust for energon, it might be more…sophisticated, tactile, even drain energon for so long that no one would ever find out. If it could. It could feel it even now, the very hunger driving him, waiting to be satisfied.

Cloaked once more, it stood from the corridor, watching them. _Targets are wise to actions. Must take further precautions__…_

For a moment, the creature could have swore the younger mech of the three turned and saw him; but he stared with boredom as the other Cybertronians continued to talk. _Weak point located. Objective; exploit. _

Jack woke with a start as a high screeching noise reached his ears; something horrible scratching along the metal walls echoed sharply within the base. Holding his hands over his ears, he hurried to the monitors, where he found Ratchet, Optimus and Smokescreen doing the same thing. The screech continued, then, it stopped.

" By the all-spark..!" Ratchet said, recovering himself.

" What was that? What's going on?" Jack asked slightly fearful. He followed all three of the Mech's gaze down the corridor.

" It's here- it has to be!" Smokescreen declared, as he suddenly raced of towards the origin of the sound.

" Smokescreen, no!" Optimus called after him. But the young mech ignored him.

* * *

It was close, he knew it was. He had known something had been watching them. He had felt it within his spark. He ran down the corridor, focusing on the where the sound had originated; and then he saw the claw marks. He ran his servo other them, and looked to his right. They continued further and further into the base. Following the corridor, he found the scratches turn left, and then end.

" Alright…your around here somewhere…"

"_Smokescreen! Get back to the command centre now! Don__'__t be a fool!__"_

Smokescreen jumped as Ratchet's voice boomed over the com-link. Smokescreen cursed before turning it of. He was glad not even the creature was there to witness it as well.

_"Smokescreen?! Are you listening to me? Smoke-" _He turned it off before he got a processor ache.

The sound of clanging metal footsteps came from a nearby room, and he quickly powered up his weapons. _Sorry Doc-bot, I'm too close…_ He flattened himself against the side of the wall, and waited.

It was all silent. The base suddenly adopted an eerie feel to it, making him uncomfortable. He flinched as he heard a tinker of metal behind the doors. Steadying himself, he pressed the access button, and turned to enter.

"Show yourself!" He demanded, his voice echoed in the large room. Nothing moved. The light of the hallway shined in, but only giving so much light.

He stepped forward tentatively, aiming his weapon here and there. Nothing. No noise, no sound, no movement. He let his guard fall a little, and then searched for a light switch.

"ah, Come on… where's the switch-"

He froze. He could hear heavy footsteps- coming from down the corridor. _What?! I could have swore it was in here!…_ A quick sweep over the semi dark room seemed to confirm it was empty; except for some old cargo crates. He aimed his blasters at the entrance, waiting for it to come in sight. _Easy Smokescreen…just wait for it… _

The footsteps stopped, and Smokescreen held fast-

" O-Optimus?!"

" Smokescreen, are you harmed?" Optimus asked, his tone less friendly than it normally was. The large mech entered the room, lowing his own weapon.

" I- No- of course not." He answered, changing his weapons back to servos. " Err. doesn't seem like the vampire thing is here…So...err..…we should go back." _How could I be such a fool…_ He thought, as he anticipated what was going to come next.

" Look- I-I'm sorry- It- I just-"

"**Walked into a trap." **

An odd voice resounded behind the young mech, as he turned, the energon vampire stared back; hungrily, as it's arms found it's prey.

* * *

Enjoy :)

Sorry for the delayed update.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Smokescreen's**_** POV)**_

For a second I was suspended- then my systems seemed suddenly like they were being welded together; the creature that grabbed me was immensely strong, possibly more so than Prime. I felt several of my systems shut down, and various others were warning of impending failure. I gasped as it seemed to only tighten its grip, making my processors dizzy as I felt my own energon flow nearly halt, and my own armour seemed to be crushed. I forced my optics open, willing myself to see my enemy. You always had to know your enemy- one of the many rules of combat I'd learnt with the cybertronian guard. But this time…I had no idea.

Its face was slim, with slit bright orange optics that glowed. It's mouth had two sharp teeth, and they were coming closer-

I felt a sudden shot brush close to my faceplates, and the creature cried out. The shot had missed, but i felt its grip on me loosen as it lost its focus. I suddenly felt myself fly through the air and crash against the wall. I felt my whole frame jolt with the impact, and slump to the ground. I had to get up, but my frame would not respond. I tilted my helm up, and saw the creature lunge for Optimus, and i felt a pit form deep in spark…I had to help him, make up for what I had done…for my stupidity…I had to…help…

* * *

**_(normal POV)_**

Optimus watched as the young mech was suddenly constricted, leaving him gasping as the creature held him tightly in his grip.

In the dim light, it's ugly features became visible. It had a thin face, of which two bright orange optics that appeared like slits stared out hungrily. Two fangs protruded from it's mouth, sharp and threatening. The frame was sleek and fluid, almost masking it's superior strength. It's neck suddenly elongated, as the creature turned to Smokescreen's neck, ready to take a deep bite.

Optimus aimed and fired quickly, narrowly missing hitting Smokescreen, which he cursed himself silently for, but he also missed the creature. The creature growled as it turned it's attention to the larger mech, and seemed to look between the two, almost as if it was deciding something. But it's final gaze settled on Optimus, and he steadied himself for what was coming next.

_Objective exploited. Target;_ attack.

With out mercy the creature threw the young mech to the floor, leaving the mech's frame to fall still on the other side of the room and suddenly lunged for him. Still in the doorway, the prime got ready to dodge the onslaught when he felt the creature slam into him, sending them both rolling out into the corridor.

Before Optimus could even groan in pain at the force of the impact, the creature inflicted another wound upon once more, piercing his claws to his arm, and quickly withdrawing. Again it struck deep in his left leg. It immediately brought its claws to its mouth as a long sharp tongue licked the energon clean of. It paused for a fraction of a second. Then it looked down to the Prime, still recovering from the impact. The creatures optics were embroiled with a lust it hadn't felt in a long, long time. The Prime's energon was _the_ perfect energon. It quickly brought its arms to keep the Prime down- Optimus stared up in shock, but didn't stop trying to fight against it. He managed to transform his right arm, and aimed his blaster at the creatures side. The creature seemed oblivious to his actions, just staring at him with a deep lust.

"**Such****…****perfect****…****energon****…****I want****…****I want it****…****all!****"**

* * *

_Smokescreen!_

_Wake up! Smokescreen! _

_Smokescreen!_

Smokescreen's optics suddenly snapped open. They looked around wildly, until he was sure the creature was nowhere near. Looking down at him with worried, and somewhat disappointed optics, was Ratchet and Bumblebee. He calmed down a little, as his optics then scanned the room to find there was nothing else present.

"Where's...Optimus?" Smokescreen asked, but he could still feel the pit that had formed in his spark, and a part of him feared the answer.

_"Are you okay?" _Bumblebee asked concerned, offering a servo to help him stand up. He felt his entire frame complain, but he ignored it as he asked the same question again.

"Where's Optimus?"

They still ignored his words, as Ratchet scanned him over. "Good...you haven't got to much damage, but a few internal circuitry and energon veins may need attention." Ratchet said monotonously.

"For Primus' sake answer me!" He suddenly demanded. Ratchet looked at the young mech.

"He was barely online when we found him. His energon levels were extremely low. He's lucky to still be online." Ratchet said, as he turned to leave. Smokescreen looked to Bumblebee who looked on with sad optics. Smokescreen followed Ratchet out.

"Ratchet! what happened-" He paused as he saw the energon split on the floor. Further more had been split along the corridor. "No..."

"Now do you see the consequences of your actions?" Ratchet spoke, as he continued back towards the control room. Bumblebee looked between Ratchet and Smokescreen. Smokescreen seemed unable to tear himself away from the energon that stained the floor. Bumblebee placed a servo on his shoulder, trying to give reassurance, but it seemed to do little. Sighing, Bumblebee followed Ratchet, and after a while, Smokescreen followed them too.

The base suddenly seemed slightly hostile. Entering med-bay, Smokescreen could hardly look at Bulkhead or Jack; least of all Arcee, who was awake, and sat on her berth watching over Optimus. He kept his gaze on Optimus, praying they would say nothing. Of course, Arcee was never one for silence.

"Did you get what ever it was you were looking for?" She said darkly. He looked up to her, her words like ice piercing his spark.

" I...I...I'm sorry-"

" And so you should be! You almost got Optimus killed! What were you thinking?!"

" Easy 'Cee...he had good intentions." Bulkhead said, trying to calm the blue femme down a little. But he couldn't hide his disappointment from his voice.

" Good intentions? Good intentions are nothing when the mech with them hardly has any sense to think before he dives into scrap!" She spat.

" At least I'm trying to do something!" Smokescreen shouted at her. She stared back shocked. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for even trying!" He continued.

"Trying? You shouldn't even be trying! Trying has nothing to do with it!" She retaliated.

"At least I haven't lost any partners from doing so." He muttered angrily.

" WHAT did you just say?!"

" SHUT UP!" Everyone fell silent as they looked up to Jack. Arcee didn't take her optics of Smokescreen, but he chose not meet her gaze, but but stare at Optimus. He took a deep breath before speaking.

" Firstly- no arguing around the wounded- secondly- there is a threat in your base and you arguing like school children. Get a grip of yourselves! It doesn't matter what happened or why it did, it happened! We need to figure out how to get rid of this Vampire!"

Like children being scolded by its mother, they all fell silent. Jack looked down to Optimus form the railings. He really was the one who held the team together. If only he had been there now. Smokescreen walked away without another word. Ratchet shook his head. _Primus help us._

" Jack's right. We should all get some rest for now, and take turns to in case the...'vampire' decides to strike again." Ratchet said, somewhat solemnly.

* * *

Bulkhead, Arcee, Jack and Bumblebee sat on the berth's around Optimus. They were all silent. Ratchet continued to monitor Optimus' stats, and the constant noises of the machine. No one had spoken for a while, until Ratchet looked to Arcee.

"You need to apologise to Smokescreen." He said simply. She looked up with shock.

" Me? apologise to smokescreen? Last I recall, it was his mistake." She replied darkly."Not after what he said."

" He would not have said that if you had controlled yourself." Ratchet commented.

Arcee shook her helm, and turned to look at Jack.

"What?" She asked. He just stared at her with 'he's right' written all over his face. She looked back to Optimus. If he had been awake, he would have stopped her before she had spoken. She sighed as she realised everyone was looking at her.

" Fine!"

* * *

She walked around until she came to the ground bridge, where Smokescreen was sat in front of it. She looked back over her shoulder, and found Jack watching her with his arms folded. She sighed. She approached, but the young mech didn't seem to acknowledge who it was.

"Smokescreen..."

" What?" He replied, without care.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for what I said. Optimus is always telling me to be more mindful of my emotions...I guess it's one lesson I still have to learn." She said, her voice soft and remorseful. " I lost...those close to me before. Team prime is my family. Jack is my partner...if anything happened to any of them, even you, I would never forgive myself. That's why I can be...cold. I'm sorry if my words made you feel bad in any way."

Smokescreen didn't seem to respond for a while, and she was about to leave when stood and faced her.

" I know I'm young, and yes I'm a complete idiot. It's just...I'm a fool. I dream of being great like Optimus, and when I try...I end up making everything worse. Seeing Optimus like that...because of me...made me realise that... I was scared. I'm always scared. That's why I head into things without thinking. Because if I did, I wouldn't do anything. You have all seen fear, you've all suffered...I don't know what you went through, but Bulkhead said it wasn't good...an I've heard about what happened to Cliffjumper. To go through that...I don't want to. I don't want the pain and suffering...But i can't just abandon the war. I can't let others fight on my behalf...I don't want to see others in pain."

"Are you gonna start crying?" Arcee asked, with light sarcasm. Smokescreen looked up unsure at whether she mocking him of just being sarcastic.

"Look, Smokescreen, If we could, none of us here would let you on to the battlefield or Bumblebee. If your going to fight, you may experience pain and suffering. But it's worth because of what we fight for. You just said you couldn't let others fight on your behalf. You don't want to see others in pain. If that's why you fight, Then I can see why Optimus has faith in you." She said, with a small smile, but it disappeared.

"You've just got to get over your fear. And It's not easy." She said, as turned to leave.

"Thanks Arcee. I'm sorry for what I said to." Smokescreen replied, as she walked away. She waved her servo in acknowledgment. Smokescreen looked back the ground bridge. He didn't quite know how to get over his fear,and even if Optimus was there, he doubted he would have an answer.

But he would try. If only to redeem himself, and prevent the creature from taking any more energon.

* * *

Enjoy :)

Thank you for the wonderful reviews, likes and follows! :)

This chapter turned out very different to how I had originally planned... so i hope it's okay :)


End file.
